Bringing Up
by Kei Rose
Summary: The Blu team runs into trouble when they take in a girl that they found in the desert. The Red team finds out and hope to use her as leverage to win against the Blus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 What?

Whistling a tune, Engie walked down a dusty dirt road. Earlier that day the Scout and Pyro had taken the jeep. During their joy ride they had managed to crash it in a small ditch and some how managed to stall the engine. He now had to go out into the desert and fix it. He didn't mind it much; he liked fixing things, Hence, the reason why he was the engineer for the team. He only wished that they had crashed it before he started on his new blueprints.

He followed the tire track marks, when he saw something glittering out in the desert. Funny, there wasn't anything out here that normally glittered. Curious, he steps off of the path and walks toward the shiny object. That is when he notices something weird. He sees a mangled motorcycle tangled in a tumble weed. That's weird; there were no motorcycles available here. Then he sees a girl curled up behind a cactus. She is bloody and covered in sand and dust. Her hair is a dark brown, cut in a short pixie cut. She is laying face down, her head cradled in her arms. Her clothes are worn and tattered, showing she had worn them for a long time. A run-away, he thinks. He leans down, looking at her. She had lost a lot of blood. He felt sorry for her, hopefully the good Doctor could patch her up.

He carefully picks her up, cradling her in his arms. The jeep could wait, it wasn't going anywhere. He stride was brisk; he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. There could be some of the red team out here and he really didn't feel like getting shot. He makes it back without an issue, and starts running to the infirmary as soon as he got into the Blu building.

"I need a medic over here!" He yells down the hall. He doesn't have time to stop as Sniper came walking out from one of the side hallways. He runs him over.

"Watch where you're goin' mate!" He yells picking his hat up from off the ground and placing it back on his head.

"Sorry, got an emergency here." Engie yells back, he keeps running. Sniper rubs the back of his head and grumbles. He picks himself up and dusts himself off. Sniper wonders what that was all about, and what it was he had in his arms. He shrugs; it wasn't really any of his business. Scout peaks his head out his room.

"Yo Snipes, what's up with Engie? Is he hurt?" Sniper looks over at Scout through his glasses.

"Doesn't look like it, but he was carrying what looked like a person." Scout blinks and gives Sniper a questioning look. Sniper just shrugs and continues on his way. Scout steps out in the hall, and watches Sniper until he disappears into one of the other halls. Scout stands there for a moment to debate whether or not to go and see what Engie brought in. He gives into his curiosity and makes his way down to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It's a girl!

Scout slowly pushed open the white door with a blue cross that indicated the infirmary. On the bed he saw someone who looked like they had gotten pummeled. They had bandages all over their body and a bag of blood hooked up to their left arm.

"What's going on here? Who's that?" Scout asked as he walked into the room. The Doctor was off near the supplies filling a shot with some drug. Engie was sitting in a chair nearby. They had been talking up until the point that the Scout had come in.

"Vell, ve have no idea vho it iz. Vhat ve do know iz dat de Engineer found herr out in the desert." The Doctor said, getting the bubbles out of the shot. Scout gave them an arched eyebrow.

"Her?" Scout asked while Engie shook his head.

"Yes, girls do exist." Engie replied.

"What the hell is a girl doing in a middle of a freakin desert near a freakin war zone?" Scout said throwing his arms up in the air. Engie shrugged; Medic went over to the girl and gave her the shot of whatever was in the needle. The girl seemed to stir a bit, but settled back down.

"Vhy don't you ask her vhen she vakes up?" The Doctor said, throwing away the needle. The Scout huffed, and crossed his arms. He wasn't happy with the evasive answers.

"When is that going to be?" Scout asked. The Doctor shrugged, and starts organizing his workspace.

"It could be hours or days. Months even." The Doctor replied, "Now, please leave." He ushered Scout out the door, slamming the door on his behind. Scout pouted and rubbed his behind. He walked away. Engie shook his head. The Doctor shrugged. The girl in the bed stirred, and let out a moan. They both looked at her for a moment, and then looked away. She then promptly sat up. The Doctor and Engie turn toward her, startled.

"Or mavbe just minutes." The Doctor said blatantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Who are you?

The girl looked around for a moment, her turning this way and that way. The confusion on her face was evident. She furrowed her eyebrows, and then threw the sheets off of her. She went to stand up, but the medic was over there in a flash. There would be hell to pay if she ripped out the tubes in her arms. Blood would be splattered every where, which would mean more clean up for him. The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders, and he tried to push her into a seated position. She struggled against, and the Doctor was surprised at the strength hidden in her slight body.

"Vhy von't you sit still?" The Doctor growled at her. The girl looked up at him and glared.

"NO, let go." She replied, and shoved him in the chest. The Doctor released out an 'oufff', but his grip didn't lessen. Engie had to laugh on the inside, but he knew he had to do something. Engie stood up and walked over to them. He got down on his knees, so he would be at eye level with her.

"Hey, if you don't stop, you are going to hurt yourself. Trust me, you don't to get those needles back into you, it hurts." Engie said very calmly, while also making sure he had her attention. She stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" she replied simply.

"I don't know why, hey why don't you tell me your name?" Engie asked, placing one gloved hand on her knee. She chewed her lower lip, while knitting her eyebrows together.

"I don't know…."she replied, while keeping the same expression. They both looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"You don't know…" Engie said, he thinks for a moment, "Do you know how old you are, where you are from, anything?" He asked. She thinks, placing her index finger on her lower lip.

"No." She said after a moment of silence.

"Vell I guess dis is vhat she got from dat head injury." The Doctor said, "Vill you not struggle?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded. The Doctor let out a sigh. He took his hands off of her.

"Engineer, could I talk to you outside, ja?" Asked the Doctor. Engie nodded.

"Just sit right here on the bed okay?" Engie said to the girl, and patted her knee. She smiled at him and nodded. He stood up and followed the Doctor to the door. He took one moment to look back at the girl. She was swinging her legs, her hands on the side of the bed. He let out a sigh before opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Naming Game

The Doctor stood there with his arms crossed in the hallway. Engie closed the door silently behind him.

"What is it Doctor?" He asked.

"Vhat are ve going to do vith herr?" He questioned, looking down at Engie through his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Engie responded, the confusion plain in his voice.

"How can ve keep an amnesia patient herre that ve know nothing about? It is too dangerous." The Doctor snorted, shaking his head.

"Well, how do you suggest we get her back to civilianization? We can't just throw her out into the desert; she would be dead before a week was up. If we put her on one of the train, she'll be found and then taken God knows where by the government. We can't call her family, for all we know she doesn't have one. I am open to suggestion here." Engie thundered. His voice echoed through the hallway. Scout peeped his head around the corner from his doorway. The Spy opened his door and stepped outside into the hallway.

"What are you all yelling about?" He asked his voice rich with a French accent. Engie and The Doctor both looked at him. The Doctor looked at Engie as if to say you explain.

"Well we just have a bit of a situation, and we're trying to solve it." Engie replied, crossing his arms. The spy arched an eyebrow.

"A situation that involves the team or just you two?" He asked, folding his arms himself. Engie's face slipped from anger to thoughtful. He turned toward the Medic.

"Why don't we give the men the option? Whether she stays or goes, it will affect them either way." He told him. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Ja that is a good idea. You gather de troops, I will attend to the girl." The Doctor turned and opened the door. Engie tried to say something to him, but he was gone before he could utter a word. Engie made a face, but turned and started down the hallway. He knocked on every door, not quite knowing where everyone was, or what they were doing. He told all of them to meet in the mess hall. They all replied in some shape or form that they would meet him there.

The Doctor went into the room. The girl was sitting where they had left her. She looked over at him and made grouchy face.

"Where's the other person?" she asked. The Doctor let out a sigh; this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"He's busy." The Doctor replied. The girl scrunched up her face. The Doctor walked toward her. "Nov are you going to make dis easy or hard?" The girl crossed her arms. He crossed his arms. They stared each other down. The door of the infirmary opened and closed silently, neither of them noticed it. The Doctor stared at her hard.

"Fine, de hard vay then." He leaned down and scooped her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She struggled, but he injected a sedative into IV that contained saline. She went limp. She just needed to be there, she didn't need to speak. He told hold of the pole from which her bags of fluids and blood hung and wheeled it along side of him and he walked out the door. When they had left, the air shimmered and off in a corner stood the Red Spy. He rubbed his chin.

"This is interesting."

Everyone was in the mess hall, expect for the girl and The Doctor. Scout sat on one of the counters talking to Sniper who leaned on the counter. Heavy sat on one of the chairs, Demo man next to him. Solider was across from them, talking to Pyro who stood next to him. Spy was in the corner smoking. Engie leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently. Soon in walked The Doctor with the girl. He set her down in a chair.

"What did you do to her?" Engie whispered to The Doctor. The Doctor shrugged, and didn't have to reply when Heavy spoke up.

"Who is dat?" He asked, pointing at the bandaged up girl. Engie stood up.

"We aren't too sure. I found her out in the desert. She doesn't rember who she is or how she got here. The Doctor and I were talking about what to do with her when Spy suggested to ask y'all what you think we should do with her." He told them point blank. They all started talking each other, the din increased. The Spy cleared his voice.

"I see that we have two choices here, either she stays here, and we have to take care of her, or she goes and we show her the door." He says, putting out his cigarette on the ash tray on the table. They all sat in silence for a moment or two. Then Engie spoke up.

"I say lets keep her here. She ain't got no where else to go, and we got plenty of supplies." He shrugged. "I see no problem in her being here, so long as she stays out of the way. Who knows, maybe she could be of some help here." The silence prevailed. Engie spoke up again. "All in favor of her staying, raise you're hand." He raised his. Everyone looked around the room. Then Scout raised his hand, followed by Pyro. Heavy raised his, and in seeing him do so, Soilder raised his. Demoman and Sniper followed suit. The only two that didn't raise their hands were The Doctor and The Spy. "That's seven to two. She's staying." Scout sat there pondering a thought for a moment before speaking up.

"What are we going to call her? We can't just call her girl all the time." He said. "I mean, everyone has to have a name of some sort."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 This is When the Fun Begins

The room turned to look at Scout. Scout put his hands up in a 'what?' gesture. Engie thought for a moment, and rubbed his stubble on his chin.

"Hmmmmm, what about the name Sam?" He said after a moment. He looked over the room. Everyone looked at each other. Some shrugged, some made questioning look.

"I like it." Heavy said his Russian accent thick. Everyone looked around at each other and nodded.

"Sam it is…..uhhhhh is she okay?" Scout asked, as he nodded toward the girl now named Sam. She is curled up in the chair, her chest slowly rising and falling. Engie's face slipped into a frown. He could only think of one reason why she would be asleep so fast.

"That snake." He murmured. He picked up Sam, and turned to the rest of the men. "Thank you guys. You can go back to what you were doing." He left, her nestled in his arms. He walked quickly down the hall. He just couldn't belive that The Doctor would drug her like that. He should have realized it sooner. He didn't want to take her back to the sick bay and leave her with The Doctor overnight. No, who knows what would happen to her. He turned quickly into his room, shutting the door behind him. He set her down on the bed, being careful of all of the tubes coming out of her body. He sat down at his desk chair and rested his chin in his hand. He had a conundrum here. She needed medical attention, but he couldn't trust The Doctor around her. He couldn't ask one of the guys to stay with her. That would make him seem paranoid, and irrational for not trusting The Doctor. Besides, they all had things they needed to take care of. He stared into space, then it hit him. He turned his chair around to his desk. He had a couple of blueprints he had been working on, but he tossed those aside. He picked up a fresh clean sheet and a marker. He set those down on the desk, and went to his file cabinet. He pulled out a few blueprints and set them on the desk. He started sketching out a new plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Plans

The Red Spy kept in the shadows of the building as he walked through the Blu teams' base. His cloaking device had started shorting out when he slipped into the Medical Bay. Luckily they had left when it had finally gone kaput. The building had seemed oddly empty while he had made his escape. He should have gone after the briefcase. No, if he would have done that Madame Chance would foil his plans. He peered around the edge of the building, the coast was clear. He ran across to the next building. Mon Dieu! These complexes were like mazes, but at least they were mostly the same. He took a small map from his pocket. He scanned it quickly and put it back into his pocket. He was going to have to make a run for it soon.

Sam blinked her eyes and scrunched her nose. There were loud noises. She did not like them one bit. She sat up and frowned. She looked and saw where the noise was coming from. She saw the yellow hat guy banging two pieces of metal together. She scowled at him and shoved her hands over her ears.

"Loud." She grumbled. Engie stopped what he was doing and turned to her. She was sitting on the bed, her hands pressed against her head, and an unhappy look was plastered to her face.

"Sorry." Engie says, setting down the hammer. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. She looked up at him, and lowered her arms. She cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth. She closed it, and made a face as if she was searching for the words.

"Okay." She replied, as she scratched at her tubes. They had started bleeding. Engie's face made a vexed look as he ran over to her.

"Darlin', don't touch those. I know they bother you, but they are good for you." He placed one gloved hand over the bend of her elbow. She looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Hurt." She replied. He took his hand away. He turned toward his locker and walked over to it.

"Let me find you some bandages, and some pain meds too." He rummaged through the locker, all the while wishing he kept it more organized.

Sam looked down at her arm. It itched and hurt real bad. The yellow hat man told her not to scratch it. She scratched at the sheet. That felt a little better. The yellow hat man turned toward her with a white bottle and pieces of white cloth. Was that the band aids and pain meds?

"This might hurt a bit darlin'."He said as he leaned down next to her. He took off the bloodied bandages slowly, all the while trying not to hurt her. He piled the soiled dressings in the corner. The wounds looked like they were healing well; there were no signs of infection. He re-wrapped them efficiently. He looked at the tubes in her arm. Were they really needed? She seemed to be doing well. He would leave them in for now.

"Better?" He asked her. She nodded. That was good, that meant he could get back to working on his newest creation. He turned toward the pile of seemingly meaning-less metal when there was a knock on the door. He froze for a moment. "Come in." He said, as he turned to the door. Scout and Pyro popped their heads around the door.

"Hey Eng, we wanted to know how Sam was doing." Scout said, as he opened the door wider. Sam looked up at the two of them.

"Hrgnn."Pyro said, and waved at Sam. Sam tilted her head. "Merr nurr zz yro." Scout looked over at Sam and Pyro.

"He said his name is Pyro." Scout said to Sam. "Mine's Scout." Sam looked up at him.

"Pyro? Scout?" she replied questioningly.

"Yeah, that's right." Scout nodded. Sam pointed at herself.

"Pyroscout?" She questioned. Scout shook his head.

"Sam." He replied. She chewed on her bottom lip. Then she pointed at Pyro.

"Pyro." She aimed her finger at Scout. "Scout." She pointed her finger at herself. "Sam."

"Yeah, that's right." Scout said. He patted her on the head. "Yellow hat man." She said as she looked at Engie. Scout shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, that's Engie." Sam looked up at him.

"Engie." She mimicked.

"He cases unn wick" Pyro said to Engie.

"That she does." Said a voice in a French accent. The air filled with the smell of cigarette smoke. A dark figure stood in the doorway, the cigarette glowing in one hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Rumble in the…..Desert

The Red Spy walked into the light of the room. One hand held the cigarette, while the other was adjusting his tie.

"Gentlemen." He said with a nod. Scout reacted quickly and pulled out his pistol. He aimed it quickly at the Spy's face. The Spy rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, can you not tell that I am not the Red Spy?" The Spy said calmly. He never saw Pyro behind him. With one deft movement, Pyro grabbed the spy's neck, and slammed him into the way. The impact was jarred the disguise kit just enough to make it stop working. The red slowly slipped from his clothes, and turned blue as it trickled down.

"Surry. (Sorry)" Pyro said, taking down his hand. The Spy stood up straighter, and brushed off his suit. The Spy cleared his throat.

"I was coming to inform you that the Red Team is making their way to our base right now." They all looked at him stunned. Engie looked over at Sam, who smiled at him. He tried to think quickly, where would be a good place for her to hide? Then an idea struck him.

"Sam, come with me." Engie said and held out a hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand up.

"What the hell?" Scout asked. Engie shook his head.

"I've got to get her to a safe place." Engie replied. He held onto her hand. He started pulling her through the door. He stopped when he heard her whimper. He turned around and saw the pole getting dragged behind her. "Shit." He whispered. He walked toward it and grabbed it. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it, but he brought it with them.

Sniper sat quietly in his stand, his breath even. He looked out his scope, scanning the landscape. He heard a noise on the ladder behind him. He turned slowly, not making any noise. A yellow engineer's cap appeared at the top of the hole. He turned the gun. A head appeared a face he recognized.

"Good Gawd mate, you scared the daylight out of me." He whispered. Engie pulled Sam up. He had before they had gotten there, taken out the tubes in her arms and bandaged her elbow. There was a bit of red starting to show through the gauze.

"Can you keep her up here, at least until the attack is over?" Engie spoke softly. Sniper raised an eyebrow. "You know that where you hide is usually the safest place." Sniper bit his lip then let out a sigh.

"All right, sit her down right there. She'll be fine so long as she sits stills and stays quite." He said in a low voice.

"Sam sit quietly right here, don't move I'll be right back. Snipes will take care of you." Engie said as he patted her shoulder. She went to say something, but he shushed her and placed a finger over her lips. He climbed back down the ladder. She leaned over to watch him, but Sniper put an arm around her chest and tilted her back.

"Too dangerous." He murmured. She sighed and nodded. She sat next to him in the hide-away and started fiddling with the edges of her medical gown. Sniper sat with his rifle resting on the edge of an open window. He scanned the area, nothing so far. Minutes ticked by slowly.

Engie stepped back away from the hide-away. He looked up at it one last time before heading back into the building. He sprinted back to his room and grabbed his tool box. He quickly ticked off in his mind where all of the sentries were. He moved toward the nearest, he would check on that one and then go around to all of them. He would repeat this until the fight was over to make sure they were all working properly.

Scout slammed his back against the wall, bullets whizzed by his head. He cussed as he reloaded. He heard footsteps drawing near. He fumbled, and dropped a cartridge. He mumbled, and left it. He ran off, and jumped over some rubble. He sprinted through an open area; ammunition was being sprayed all about him. Most were aimed at him.

Pyro carried his flamethrower though the hallway. He waited at one of the corners, and listened. He heard footsteps off in the distance. He lingered in a ready position. He counted slowly back in his mind. 5…the steps grew closer…4…he could hear heavy breathing…3…a communicator went off…2…Pyro's pulse matched the man's footsteps…1…Pyro let forth a blast of fire. He smiled as he heard the curses and screams of pain as they poured out the man's mouth. He turned around and jogged in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 One Step

Heavy thumped across the ground, his footsteps stirred up the dust. Sasha whirled as he started her up. Today was a good day to fight. He peered at the enemy as they drew nearer. He smirked as he pulled the trigger.

The Doctor ran towards the screams of agony. Up ahead he saw Demoman leaned against the wall, his grenade launcher dangled in one hand. The Doctor charged up his medigun. He shot a blast at Demoman once he got close enough. Demoman looked over at him.

"Thank, I'm a lot better now." He said as he picked up his grenade launcher and held it with two hands. The Doctor nodded and went off toward another call of distress.

Solider jumped down from the pipe and readied himself as he steadied his weapon. He lined up his sights on the enemy. He pulled the trigger, and watched as the missile took off. It missed as they ducked and rolled. Solider cussed and reloaded. He readjusted and got ready to fire again.

Spy jumped from one rooftop to rooftop. He heard a noise behind him. He fumbled and pulled out his cloaking device. He pushed the button and disappeared. He kept going while he kept an ear opened. He made it to a rooftop entrance. He opened the door slowly. He slipped inside, and shut the door slowly. He hoped he had not been noticed.

Sniper noticed that Sam had gone oddly quietly. He turned and looked at her. She had nodded off. He smiled, and then frowned. He then realized what bothered him. She had started leaning toward the side. Toward the opening where the ladder was. It was at least a twenty foot drop to the ground. He grasped at her, and caught her arm. She was half hanging out of the opening. That woke her up quickly. She looked intently at him; the fear was clear in her eyes. He hauled her up, and placed her back inside the hide-away. She gazed up at him, her eyes were wide. She fell into his arms, crying. He was taken aback for a moment. Then his gaze softened, and he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close.

"Shuuush, it's okay." He patted her head. She let out a small sob. "Shusssh lets be a little bit quieter." She nodded and backed away from him. He got comfortable again and picked up his rifle. His communicator started blinking. He picked it up and listened to it. The news was good. The Red Team had retreated. He placed the rifle down in the hideaway. He turned back to Sam.

"Well it's safe now." She stared up at him. He shifted in hideaway, and moved toward the ladder. Then he remembered that Engie had to carry her up here. That probably meant that he had to carry her down. He looked at her. He puzzled over how to carry her down. He grabbed her arm and swung her around his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He climbed down with her on his back. When they had reached the ground, Sam jumped down and stood next to him.

"Come on, let's go and find Engineer." He told her. She grasped his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. They walked back to the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Kidnapped!

Sam blinked her eyes. Something was not right. She sat up, the sheets slid off of her. Engie was asleep on a coach nearby. She scrunched up her nose. Something was off. Paper on the desk rustled, but there was no draft in the room. Sam quietly pulled the sheets off her and sat on the edge of the bed. She slid off the bed and crept toward the desk. She blinked and breathed softly. The noise of her light footsteps was masked by the rustling of the papers. When she got close to the desk she ran into something, but it looked like there was nothing there. A baffled look crossed her face as the air in front of her shimmered and a figure of a man appeared in front of her. He turned toward her, and was slightly startled to see her there. He grabbed her arm before she could run. He covered her mouth with his other hand before she could scream. He dragged her over to him and wrapped the arm that had been on her arm around her chest. He pulled something out of his coat pocket and held it against her throat. She didn't know what it was, only that it was cold, sharp, and felt like metal. She knew it could cause her harm.

"Stay quiet and I won't have to hurt you." He said in a low voice coated in a French accent. He led her out of the room, out of the building, and out into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Engie yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes. He had slept decently, though his back was little sore. He looked at where he had slept the night before. Sleeping on a couch would do that to you. He began his day as he normally did, making coffee, looking at the thing he had to build or finish the blueprints for. He had finished his first cup of coffee when something began to bother him. He was forgetting something. Then he looked at the crumpled mess of sheets that was half hanging off the bed. Alarms went off in his head. Sam was gone. He hoped in the back of his mind that she had woken up before him and was wandering around the building. But that was the back of his mind; his first thought was that she had been kidnapped. He fumbled out of the room, and tripped out in the hall.

Sniper was slightly annoyed when he heard banging on his door at six o'clock in the morning. He hadn't even had any of his coffee that was currently brewing. He threw the door open, thinking it was Scout and Pyro doing something childish. Instead he saw Engie, who was out of breath, and leaned precariously against the door frame.

"What is it?" Sniper inquired, knowing well that he wouldn't be acting like that at that early in the morning.

"Sam…" He panted, "Wasn't in the room when I woke up, is she here?" Sniper's slightly upset faced turned worried.

"No, and I haven't left my room all morning." He shook his head. "I'll help you look though." He stepped out of room and stood next to Engie. He closed his door. "Let's go find her." They both started walking down the hall.

A sleepy Scout walked into the mess room. He scratched his bed head at Engie and Sniper who were sitting in the room. Engie had his head in his hands, and Sniper's arms dangled by their sides. Scout's sleep fogged brain tried to muddle its way through the question that had formed. What were they doing in the mess, and why did they look so tired? Both things were unusual for them.

"What's up guys?" Scout asked sleepily. They looked up at him in unison.

"Sam's missing." Engie declared quietly. Scout tried to shake out his head; did he really just hear what he thought he heard?

"Sam's gone?" He restated. Engie nodded. "Are you sure?"

"We checked everywhere, she's nowhere to be seen." Sniper responded, and stretched. "We can only assume that she has wandered off or that she's been kidnapped." Scout's face paled.

"Have you searched outside the complex?" He whispered. Sniper made a slight no.

"The complex was locked all night, and she probably couldn't climb over the fence." Sniper let the idea float around the air, not really wanting to have to say it. Scout's chest puffed up in anger. It was clear that his thought was to go and get Sam. He twisted around, and simultaneously Sniper jumped up to grab him so he didn't do anything rash, while Scout ran into Solider.

"What is going on here?" Solider asked loudly. Scout rubbed his head and glowered.

"Nothing." Scout grumbled as he tried to walk past Solider. Sniper was standing up by now.

"Grab him!" Sniper said quickly as he walked toward Scout and Solider. Solider grabbed Scout by the collar and dragged him back into the mess. Scout struggled, but Solider held on tight.

"We have got to go and get her. Who knows what those creeps are going to do to her!" Scout yelled. Engie stood up and walked over to them.

"Boy, I understand that you're worried. You can't go half-cocked into there without a plan and without anyone else. You know the danger in that." Engie grabbed him by the arm as Solider let go. Engie had him sit at the table. "First let us get our heads together and then we'll help her. It won't be any good if something bad happens to us because of a stupid mistake and we can't get to her. Right?" Scout nodded, and looked away. Engie patted him on the head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Bleeding Hearts

The room was cold and dark. Sam sat in the corner furthest from the door. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. The man in the red suit had put her here after taking her away from Engie. She had cried softly to herself, but it wasn't helping her any. She heard the door open. She brought her knees closer to her. She started to shake. Light poured into the room. The silhouette of the man was different, but she wasn't sure if it was him or not. Her eyes widened as he drew closer and closer. He kneeled down and looked to her. He took her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" A German voice whispered. She looked at him; his voice was different than the other's man. It was kinder and softer. He was dressed the same as the scary doctor guy, but he was younger than him. He looked at her bandages, and the state they were in. He chewed on his lip. He dug around in his jacket, and pulled out sterile gauze in a plastic wrap. He took it out and rewrapped all of her wounds. He was gentle, she started to feel more relaxed, but still guarded. He frowned at the state of her clothes. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Stay right here, I will be back." He headed back out the door, shutting it behind him. She touched her head. It still hurt, but it was a dull-achy throb. She buried her face into her knees. She longed for a face that she knew.

Engie packed his tools and his bag full of materials. He had put some of his prototypes in there. This was a good a time as any to test them. He slung his bag over his bag and walked out the door. He headed out toward the meeting point. Scout leaned against the wall with a baseball bat in one hand. He looked toward him.

"Let's bash some heads in." He sneered, as he tapped the bat in his hand. Engie set his tool chest down.

"Now hold on there a minute. We have other people comin'." He replied. Scout looked away with an hmph. Pyro jogged from around the corner.

"Orrr gud. I haught I waz ate."(Oh good. I thought I was late) He spoke. Scout leaned against his bat.

"Is that all that we are waiting for?" Scout groaned. Engie shook his head.

"We're waiting for at least one more person." Engie said as Sniper walked around the corner. "Now we are ready." He picked up his tool chest. He motioned for everyone to follow him. 'We're coming Sam, don't worry." He thought.

The door opened, and she recognized the frame as the young doctor guy. She lifted her face from her knees. He walked closer to her. He set down a pile of clothes in front of her.

"They might be a big on you, but they are cleaner than the ones you have on." He stood up and turned around. "I'll let you get dressed." He quickly walked out of the room. She shuffled so that she was sitting on her knees. She picked up the clothes and felt them. She couldn't see very well in the low light. She yanked the medical gown off of her. She pulled the t-shirt over her head. It was loose. She pulled on the pants, but she couldn't figure out the button and zipper. The young doctor guy came back in. He saw her on the floor trying to figure out how to button and zipper her pants.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, as he kneeled down next to her. She looked up at him. She looked up at him and tried to decide what his intention was. She nodded. He blushed deeply as he reached out to help her. He fumbled as he buttoned her pants. He zipped up her pants and his face turned a bright red. "There." He said, slapping his hands against his knees. "So what is your name?" He asked softly. She peered into his eyes.

"Sam." She spoke softly, so soft he could barley hear her.

"Sam?" He repeated. She bobbed her head. He sat down next to her. She altered her position so that she was slightly away from him. He noticed that, and cleared his voice. "You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to harm you." She looked over at him. He gave her a nervous smile. A silhouette of a man appeared in the door way. The young doctor shrank against the wall. "But I don't know about him."

Engie attached a small machine to the key pad of the main door. Some numbers began to whiz by on the screen stopping at supposedly random numbers. Once the last number clicked into place, the light on the key pad flashed from red to green.

"All right boys, we're in." Engie said as he removed the device and opened the door. Scout sneaked in first followed by Sniper, Pyro, and Engie. "Search this building first, then we'll meet back here to go to the next one. If you get into any trouble just send a beep over the com." They all nodded and took off down a different hall.

Spy walked over to where the Medic and Sam sat.

"Having a nice chat with la petite princesse bleu?" He inquired to the Medic who was scrambling to stand up.

"Spy, I didn't know you were coming so soon." He stuttered. The spy gave him a fierce look as he stood almost nose to nose with him.

"And I thought I told you to only take care of her wounds and then leave." Spy growled. Medic cringed and took a step back, bumping himself into the wall. He turned and looked at Sam, giving her an apologetic look. He scurried out of the room as the Spy turned toward Sam. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Scout darted to each door, peering inside for a moment if they were unlocked. If they were locked, he listened at the lock for a moment before he moved on. He hoped no one was in an unlocked room every time he opened, but so far he had gotten lucky.

Spy grabbed her by her arm and made her stand up. He dragged her out of the room and into the brightly lit hall. She flinched as the bright light assaulted her eyes. A flash of blue caught her eye. She realized there would probably be severe consequences for what she was about to do, but she did it anyways. She screamed bloody murder. The spy whipped around and slapped her across the face.

"Quiet girl." He snarled. She whimpered, the slap had really stung. She watched as Sniper appeared at the end of the hall. Unfortunately Spy saw him too. He twisted Sam around, using her as a shield. Sniper brought up his rifle and aimed it at him, but he didn't dare take the shot. Spy brought out his revolver and put it to Sam's head.

"Back off or I'll blow her head off." Spy shouted to Sniper. Sniper held his ground.


	12. Chapter 115

Chapter 11.5 Brother

Pyro slowly opened the door, and wanted to shut it quickly when he noticed that someone was inside. It was the Red Pyro, who was sitting on their bed. Pyro stood there staring at the Red Pyro, the other one hadn't noticed him yet. The Red Pyro had his mask off revealing a tanned face covered by black sweaty hair. The features looked Italian, and the eyes a dark blue. Blu Pyro knew that face and knew that eye color was a dominate trait in that family.

"Ayson?"(Jason?) He asked quietly. The Red Pyro rotated on the spot quickly. He saw that it was the Blu Pyro.

"How do you know my name?" He asked sharply. The Blu Pyro let out a hurring sigh and removed his own mask. The face was clearly feminine and Italian with a similar tan as the Red Pyro's. Her hair was a dark blonde and pulled back in a low pony tail. The tint of her eyes' was the same as him.

"Aurora?" He asked shocked. She nodded. "But I thought you had died?" She smiled at him.

"That is what I thought happened to you." She said. He stood up and embraced her. He was relived that she was alive. She hugged him back, grateful her only brother wasn't dead. She suddenly pushed away from him. " We can't be seen like this, we're supposed to be enemies." He thought about it for a second.

"I know, but..." He chocked out the words. All this time he had been attacking his sister. She backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, I won't attack you anymore, but I won't stop attacking your teammates. You should probably do the same. Also we can't see each other unless it is by accident. It's just too dangerous. I've missed you, but now is not the time for us to be brother and sister. I'm sorry." She said seriously, trying to hold back the tears. She turned and left before he could stop her. She vanished into the hall. Jason tried to follow her, but he couldn't find her.

"Fuck…" He whispered. He turned on his heels and went back to his room. He put on his gear and started looking for her.

Aurora tried to control her breathing as she placed her mask back on. Why did her not dead brother have to be her enemy? She had left and hidden herself in closet. She heard the familiar sounds that the type of boots she wore thud down the hall. Once the sounds faded off into the distance, she silently opened the door. She wandered off in the other direction, fighting off the tears and trying to find Sam so that she could get the hell out of there.

(Author's note: Sorry about this one being short. I felt that this scene needed to be by itself, but not quite its own chapter. Hence the reason that this Chapter 11.5, and why it is uploaded separately. Chapter 12 is coming soon and it is going to be really long to make up for this one! Again, I apologize for this half chapter.)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You have until the count of five." The Spy told him as he cocked the gun. Sam struggled, but Spy drew her closer. Sniper let out his breath slowly and quietly as he aimed. Why did Sam have to squirm around so much? "Five…Four…Three…" The Spy stopped counting as a gunshot went off in the hall. Sam winced, ready for the pain. Spy looked stunned at the gun that was just shot out of his hand. Sniper ejected the empty cartage, and cycled a new bullet in. The Spy took a step back, still holding onto Sam. The Spy tried to look in his jacket for his knife, but howled out in pain as a bullet embedded itself into his shoulder. He let go of Sam and staggered back.

Sam scampered toward Sniper. Sniper shoved her behind him. Spy laid on the ground, one hand pressed against his bleeding shoulder. Sniper walked quickly toward him with Sam following him. The Spy tried to crawl away, leaving a smeared bloody trail behind him. Sniper easily caught up to him and pointed the rifle at his head.

"Don't ever put a bloody hand on her again, or I'll blow your sorry head off." Sniper snarled as he lowered the rifle. The Spy looked up at him, but said nothing. Sniper glared at him, but turned away. He picked up his communicator.

"Found her, she's safe. Headin' back to the base. Sniper out." He said as he walked briskly down the hall. Sam tagged along after him, eventually taking a hold of his hand. They walked like this the remainder of the way.

†††

Spy grimaced at the two of them waltzing out of the building. Did they think they could get away with this? He groped for his communicator.

"Medic! I am in the west hall near the supply closet, come and assist me immediately. I've been shot." He growled. That Sniper was going to pay for that bullet for another in the heart.

Sam sat in the mess hall, sipping on a mug of juice. Scout wrapped a blanket around her. She snuggled into it. Engie stood in the corner talking to Sniper. They spoke in whispers, and Scout couldn't hear what they were saying. He sat down in a chair next to Sam and opened a can of Bonk.

"Are you okay?" Scout asked her kindheartedly. She bobbed her head, and looked closely at him over the rim of her cup. She went to take a sip, but there was nothing in the cup. She glanced at it and frowned. She set the mug down on the table. "You want more?" He asked. She shook her head no and yawned. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sleepy." She murmured. He patted her on the head.

"I'd bet, you had a long day today." He responded. She nodded, while nuzzling him in the arm. "Let's get you off to bed." He took her head off of his shoulder and got on his feet. He helped her up, but had to hold her up.

"Wow, you must really be tired." He muttered as he picked her up to carry her in his arms. Her head rested against his chest as he carried her bridal style to Engie and Sniper. They gave him a befuddled look and stopped talking. "I was just about to take her off to bed, where is she sleeping at?" Sniper and Engie looked from Sam and Scout and then back at each other. Seconds ticked by, and Scout was getting slightly annoyed, how long did they think he could hold her for? They both turned back to him.

†††

"Put her in Sniper's room on the bed." Engie informed him. "Now as I was saying…" He said as he turned back to Sniper. Scout rolled his eyes, and turned. Scout carried her down to Sniper's room. Upon reaching the door, he tried to grab the handle while not waking up Sam. He shifted Sam back and forth in his arms, his hands kept on slipping on the metal handle. "Narrg." He whispered. He wanted to set her down, but he didn't want to wake her up. Luckily, Pyro walked around the corner, part of his mask was up, and he wiped something from his face.

"A little help here?" Scout asked, as he turned toward him. Pyro quickly slipped the mask back down and nodded at Scout and tried to open Sniper's door. Pyro let out an unintelligible curse.

"Iz ucked. (It's locked)" He grumbled.

"Damn it" Scout swore, as he paced. Sam was getting really heavy.

"Vy du u eed ou it in niper's oom? (Why do you need to get in Sniper's room?" Pyro asked Scout. Scout let out a sigh.

"That's where I was told to put her to bed at." Scout answered back, Pyro shook his head.

"Ll faker herr, ouu ll niper erre hee iz. (I'll take her, you tell Sniper where she is.)" Pyro said as he held out his arms to take Sam. Scout made a hesitant face, but gave him Sam. Scout gave the sleeping Sam a small smile, as Pyro took her to his room. Scout turned back to walk back to the mess room. He opened the door to Sniper sitting at the table drinking coffee.

†††

"You're door was locked, so Pyro took her." Scout said as he pulled out a chair next to Sniper. Sniper looked up at him quickly with a surprised look, but it faded away rapidly as he took another sip of coffee. "What was that look for?" Sniper set his mug down.

"Nothing, just…"Sniper sighed. Scout leaned closer to Sniper.

"Snipes, are you saying you can't trust Pyro? I would trust him with my life, hell, he's saved it so many times." Scout thumped his fist against the cold metal table. Sniper shook his head.

"Just got to be careful…that's all." Sniper said with a laugh, as he messed with Scout's hat. Scout gave him an annoyed look. Sniper just laughed, and stood up. "Get some sleep, got to be fightin' ready tomorrow." Scout glared at him as he left.

†††

Pyro sat Sam down on the bed and removed her mask. She sat it down on the desk, and picked up a hair brush. She brushed her hair while looking in a small mirror that she had. She frowned, her hair was so icky, and she was going to have to find time to take a shower when one of the guys wasn't using it. That was one of the downfalls of this job was that there wasn't many females…well she was the only female she's heard of. At least there was Sam now. She didn't know much about her, she didn't think anyone really did. But Engie wanted her around for whatever reason, and Engie carried a lot of the weight. She set the hair brush back down on the desk. She had better get some sleep, the day had been dreadful. She stood up and went to her closets. She opened the door and grabbed a blanket and pillow. She flopped down on the floor. The tile was cold and slightly uncomfortable, but this was only for a night. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and fell asleep.

†††

Sam slept restlessly, her dreams were hazy and filled with shadowy figures murmuring, but she couldn't understand the words. Slowly a face started to appear, but before she could see who it was, she woke with a start. She fell off the bed and onto the floor. She landed on something soft, it felt like a person…that's when she heard a yelp. She crawled quickly off whoever she had fallen on and out of the tangle of blankets emerged a pretty woman with tangled blonde hair. Sam didn't know them and after the dream she had, she was frightened. She let out a scream, which was promptly stopped but the woman placing a hand over her mouth.

†††

"Sam calm down." Pyro said, as the girl struggled. Did Sam have to wake up the entire the building? That's when Pyro realized that Sam didn't know what she looked like without her helmet.

"Oh, Sam I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! It's me, Pyro." Pyro said calmly, taking down her hand once Sam stopped struggling. Sam gave her a confused look.

"Pyro?" She asked softly, drawing her knees up to her chest. Pyro nodded. Sam's eyes began to tear up. Sam threw herself against Pyro, sobbing. This confused Pyro, what was wrong with this girl?

"Sam, what's wrong?" She awkwardly patted her back.

"I had a scary dream." Sam said, her voice slightly muffled by Pyro's clothes. This girl really was like a small child.

"It'll be okay, it was only a dream. Nothing can hurt you in dreams." Pyro told her, continuing to pat her on the back. Sam nodded in her shoulder. "Now let's get some sleep, okay?" Sam nodded again and sat up. Sam gave Pyro a hug and whispered goodnight before crawling back into the bed. Pyro watched for a moment as Sam fell back to sleep. She didn't understand the girl, but she was cute, and she defiantly stirred some maternal instinct in her. Pyro lie back down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

†††

The Red Spy hobbled through the building in extreme pain. Of course, it would just so happen that when he got hurt that the Engineer would decide to "improve" the medical equipment and fuck it up. Red Spy braced himself against a wall as he pressed one hand against the bandage over his shoulder. He had to be stronger than this. With his spare hand, he fished for something out from under his shirt. It was a simple cross on a gold chain. He closed his eyes as he brought the cross to his lips.

"Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen."* He murmured quietly to himself. A door nearby banged open, which caused him to jump, which caused a twitch of pain in his shoulder. He glared at the Red Demoman who had slammed the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said as he took a swig from his bottle. Spy just continued to glare at him. "Have you gone and seen the medic for that?" Demoman asked as he pointed the tip of the bottle at the wound.

"Yes, but our intelligent Engineer decided that our equipment needed and upgrade and he gave it a downgrade." Red Spy hissed. Demoman held up a hand.

"Say no more, you know Sully could probably patch you up. He was in the military wasn't he?" Demoman asked as he tipped back the bottle. Red Spy gave him a look that asked 'do you think me insane?' Red Demoman raised an eyebrow.

"I can wait, it's not that bad." Red Spy said through gritted teeth. Red Demoman gave him a disbelieving look.

"What ever you say." Red Demoman as he continued to where he was going.

†††

In a dark room lit by a single compter screen, a cigarette lay burning in the ash tray. A dark figure stands in corner, looking at the screen. They don't say a word as they take a sip of coffee. An image flashes across the screen, lighting up the person's face for a moment, not enough to tell who it is. They set the cup of coffee down on the desk, and picks up the cigarette. The smoke forms a sort of halo around their head.

(Author's note: *What the Red Spy is saying is the Lord's Prayer in Latin)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emily woke with a start; she was in a strange place, with an even stranger woman on the floor. Where was she? What had she done the night before? She threw off the bed sheets and looked at herself. Wait these were not the clothes she remembers putting on. Did someone slip her drugs? No, last that she could recall she was on her motorcycle hightailing it out of the city. But then how did she get here? There were too many questions spinning around in her mind. The woman on the floor stirred and rolled over on her side but remained asleep. Emily sat there silent, and then she scratched her head. It was covered in bandages. What the hell had happened to her? The woman on the floor probably knew. Emily jumped off the bed and shook the woman awake.

The woman awoke slowly, her eyes heavy with sleep. She mumbled at Emily before closing her eyes again. Emily let out a humph and shook her again. The woman woke up a little.

"Sam? What is it sweetie?" The woman asked groggily. Emily thought a moment about her calling her Sam, where did that name come from?

"Uh, who are you?" Emily asked the only intelligent question she could think of. The woman gives her a quizzical look.

"It's me Pyro, I can't believe you forgot so easily. Oh well, what did you need? Did you have a bad dream again?" The woman named Pyro asked, sitting up and yawning. Emily sat back on her heels, trying to figure out what to say next.

"I didn't have a bad dream, and my name isn't Sam." Emily said slowly, almost quietly. She was trying to be cautious in case this woman was some sort of crazy. The woman gave her a very confused look. Pyro seemed wide awake now.

"What do you mean you're name isn't Sam?" Pyro asked, arching an eyebrow. Emily let out a sigh.

"My name is Emily, now I don't know how I got here, or what the hell is going on, or why you are calling me Sam, but I do want to know why I am here." Emily said quickly, trying to take control of the situation. Pyro scratched her head and chewed on her lip, forming an answer in her head.

"Well Sa…I mean Emily, Engineer found you hurt out in the desert. He brought you back to our base to get you fixed up and hopefully find where you belong so that we could try to get you back where you belong." Pyro said as she threw the covers off of her. She was dressed in a set of fire engine red tank top and short shorts. Emily looked at her with a questioning look, as if she doubted her words. "That's why you are all bandaged up." Pyro explained. Emily touched her bandage wrapped around her head again. It was still very tender to the touch. Emily let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. What to do…what to do? She was at a loss. So many questions were spinning around in her mind. She wanted to scream, cry, and hit something all at the same time. She struggled to restrain herself.

"Okay Pyro, can you tell me where I am and how long my wounds are going to take to heal up?" Emily inquired. Pyro shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't tell you either way. I boarded a train here a while back. When I got on that train, I didn't really know where it was taking me. The only thing I knew that I was going to make a ton of money where ever I was. About you wounds, Medic would know. I doubt he's awake at this hour. If you don't mind me asking, where were you going when you got hurt? Do you remember? Maybe we can help you get there." Pyro responded thoughtfully. Emily screwed up her face while she thought. Where was she going when she crashed? Everything was starting to get fuzzy. Damn it! She could remember it just a few moments ago. Why was her memory slipping?

"I can't remember!" She cried out in frustration. She curled her hands up into balls and pressed them against her head. This threw Pyro for a loop. Pyro didn't know how to react. The best idea that she had, she reacted upon immediately. Pyro grabbed her communicator and clicked the talk button. There was static on the line as Emily started to sob. Pyro took a deep breath before she spoke.

"This is Pyro, Medic I need you down to my room stat. There is something wrong with Sam." She waited for someone to respond. It only took a few moments for a sleepy Medic to reply to Pyro's plea.

"I vill be dere in a moment." His German accent was thicker when he was sleepy, and was hard for Pyro to understand him. Well that was probably how she sounded with her mask… She wrapped her arm around a wildly sobbing Sam/Emily as she waited for the Medic to arrive.


End file.
